Fly Back To Earth
by GothicFAED
Summary: The story of little Ceres, only one chapter up, and I will up the rating as the material gets worse, we say


Note: Hey...welcome...This here was supposed to be my first fanfiction fic...but...it was so empty...  
I had to post some old pre-typed fic, Phantoms Of A Lost Tomorrow, which is quite good...and has the most   
reviews out of all my 7 items, so far...[2 reviews...]  
  
This fic will explain Cere's childhood and...family and such...   
I started it Friday and this is all I have, because between attempting to learn how to play acoustic guitar,   
my new expirements in Painter 7, my ongoing lists of unfinished projects in PSP 7, me d/l-ing and watching Inu Yasha,   
Rayearth, and Chobits, my free drawing, French Homework,the 10 lbs worth of 3rd grader geometry worksheets, my dog,  
painting a walking stick, 3 AIM conversations, many suicidal friends, an old fic I need to type up,   
my Stories.com account, me trying to master charcoal, trying to find time to scan the large stack of B&W drawings to   
color in the aforementioned programs, a big RENT fic, a long-distance relationship, a difficult ex-boyfriend,   
2 "stripper" friends, a bitchy mother, control-freak father, and a satanic sister, I'm finding it a little hard to   
A) Find TIME  
B) Find Inspiration  
  
[Continued list of activities I also need to do:   
Read 7 library books due next week, work on my website, keep up an e-mail correspondence with a group of friends who live in Vermont,   
learn to be a wiccan, go to Sunday school & church every damned week for 3 hours, denounce Christianity, read a book someone loaned to me,   
clean my room, make my bed, go through my clothes, go clothes shopping, clean my locker, sort the fine carpet of assorted papers   
that cover my floor, vaccum, buy some more perfume, cultivate Daffodils, pollinate indoor Daffodils, go outside, talk to trees,   
pick flowers, buy new markers, check 3 websites for updates, do 2 book reports, burn 2 CDs, get my friends help...get myself mental help...  
gyah...TOO MUCH STUFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!]  
  
Anywhoo...by now, this note is probably longer than the first chapter...boo-frickety-hoo,   
tell someone who cares, coz "make it longer" is not on my list of acceptable criticism...I'm working on it...just...  
there is no time!!! AND EVEN WORSE I'M NOT MOTIVATED!!!  
Send me replies begging for more...now THAT will motivate me!  
  
Now...about the fic:  
It begins with a flashback...but not the oldest flashback...  
the flashback explains a different and TOTALLY POSSIBLE reason for Cere's inability to return to heaven...  
later in the story, I'll elaborate on that...SO DON'T BITCH AT ME NOW!!!  
  
Also, Cere's sisters are named after the following characters:  
  
Tokiko= Tokiko Mima aka "Key" from "Key The Metal Idol"   
[I'm gonna HOPEFULLY write a fic for Key as soon as I see the last DVD... ]  
  
Momo= Momo from "Peach Girl" [Last I checked it was only a manga] by Miwa Ueda   
[Momo is the only character among the sisters who isn't calm, quiet and reserved...  
she also does not have any hidden/mysterious past, but I love her character, so sue me...]  
  
Chii: Chii... Chii from "Chobits"   
[such a cute anime! Once I see the whole series, I'm gonna write a fic for that too!!!]  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I own...my soul...["Who says that there's a soul?"(Actually I don't own that either  
...Jonathan Larson does... RIP, baby...)] a sexy purple acoustic guitar, Cirrus [ -0-!!! tee-hee...okay maybe not  
...but I want to ^_______^ ;;]...SEETHER's US debut album "*Disclaimer" [which I bought ON SALE at BEST BUY for $5]...  
and this laptop that I type to you on [it's sexy as are the previous three "items" ^^;;]. However, I do NOT own Ayashi No Ceres...  
[that would be Watase-san!] I wish I owned Toya-chan bandage-boy however...[there's a reason his name MEANS TEN NIGHTS y'kno!   
And no, I still love Ci...just...I'm a rabid fangirl, monogamy's overrated, and he's not here :'( he's in Vermont...Ci COME BACK TO MEEEEEEEEE!!!]  
  
I also don't own Cowboy Bebop, the song used below titled "Rain", or Mai Yamane who sang it   
[I wish I owned her voice and/or her ability to speek both Japanese and English flawlessly ]  
And, yes, this DISCLAIMER MAY BE LONGER THAN THE CHAPTER!!!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A soft feminine voice rang out through the trees.......  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
I don't feel a thing  
and I stopped remembering   
the days are just like moments turned to hours   
Mother used to say if you want, you'll find a way   
bet mother never danced through fire shower   
walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain   
I walk in the rain, in the rain   
is it right or is it wrong   
and is it here that I belong?   
  
I don't hear a sound,   
silent faces in the ground.   
the quiet screams, but I refuse to listen   
if there is a hell, I'm sure this is how it smells   
wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't   
walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain   
I walk in the rain, in the rain   
am I right or am I wrong   
and is it here that I belong   
walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain  
  
I walk in the rain, in the rain   
why do I feel so alone   
for some reason I think of home...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ceres", Tokiko called softly through the forest. They had been playing since the dawn had broken over the hills,   
and now that the light was returning to where it had come from, it was time for the four sisters to accompany it home.  
  
"Ceres-chan! It's time to go home!" The call came again. "Help me find Momo-chan and Chii-chan!"  
  
Ceres crouched silently in the bushes for her sister to come and find her...  
  
Tokiko never did find her, and fearing Mother's wrath, Tokiko fled, leaving Ceres lost, cold, frightened, and alone.   
However, she was far too proud to admit defeat, or fear, or pain, and it wasn't until her mother, Celeste, came to fetch her,   
that she came out of hiding.  
  
Celeste was gorgeous, and had every right to be, for she was a goddess, and not just any goddess, but The Goddess, one of the   
Creators of the Universe. Her eyes were a blazing amber hue, the color of raging fires, and her blue-black glistening mane   
trailed so far that it slowly faded into the world itself. The skin of Celeste was a certain shade that can only be duplicated   
by the fairest, palest sakura blossoms, wilted and fallen upon the ground.   
  
Ceres could have passed for Celeste's less magnificent double, had she been more than a child, but despite her divine spirit,   
she could not help but harbor the fear that a human man would have felt.  
  
"Ceres...................." Celeste said angrily, and her very voice hung in the air and rang as it reverberated off the trees.  
The skies darkened instantly to a dull deep grey-brown. The entire forest groaned, shrieked, and trees fell, as if shook by an  
invisable force and as birds sitting in those trees took flight, many of which plummeted back to Earth like their fallen homes,  
writhing in contorted spams. As if they had been poisoned.  
  
"Mother..." Ceres began, and stopped, seeing the pure rage and hatred in her Mother's eyes. Seeing the destruction.   
"Ceres." The Goddess continued, when the trees and birds finished falling, and the World was silent again.  
"It has been made clear to you that you are to follow the sun until you mature. Everyday of every season of every year until you   
are grown, with no exceptions. You have shirked your duties, and up until now I have ignored it, because you were my daughter,   
but no longer. I cannot remain blind to your lack of allegiance, sense of duty, and responsibility. The time has come for your   
punishment."  
  
Celeste's voice changed, deepened, and seemed to encompass the forest, perhaps the entire World, for all Ceres knew.   
  
"For a long time, the sky will be filled with these clouds. The sun will not shine, save for a few rays,   
in order to maintain the resourceful out of the species known as man. A horrible torrential rain shall plague those   
that do survive for as long as the clouds remain. Nothing but my blood shall reach the sky. No tree, no bird,   
no mountain, no tower. Nothing shall reach the sky ever again until I have been pacified, and you, Ceres,   
will never take wing again. For as long as I reign in the Heavens, you will never come home"  
  
Ceres blinked. Her mother was gone, no scent, no trace, nothing. The rain had begun, and it was awful, and seemed to   
finalize what Celeste had said. It was a horrible wet cloud, not life giving, as water and rain should be, no cool and   
refreshing, but warm and bitter and wet. It was lifeless it was nothing. It was when this rain fell like a curtain over   
the land,that the true meaning of Celeste's words sunk in.  
  
"I have been disowned. I will never go home, I will never see my sisters, I will never see my mother. I will never see heaven again.  
I will never touch the sky again. My Mother doesn't love me. My sisters don't love me. No one loves me, and I am alone. I have lost   
all I had, and I will never get it back..." 


End file.
